shvilfandomcom-20200216-history
INT Trail Angels
List of trail angels in HEBREW Water in the Negev desert Dear hikers, Trail angels are good people along the Israel National Trail (INT) who open their hearts and their homes for hikers on the INT, free of charge. There are places that charge low prices. You will be staying at private homes, rooms in Kibutzim, or sleep on the back or front lawn in your sleeping bag. In most places you can take a shower use the rest rooms, sometimes use the interent and occasionally cook your dinner inside the house. In some places you can have breakfast for a low fee. Some trail angels own a B&B. When calling, please indicate that you found them on the trail angels list so they don't confuse you with othe callers. It is neccessary to contact each trail angel at least 48 hours prior to arrival. If you need to cancel your arrival please call the trail angel as soon as possible. Some trail angels observe the Shabbat (Saturday)and Jewish Holidays, they are identified on the list as SHO. In such cases we kindly ask you to arrive on Friday at least 1 hour before sunset and to stay until after sunset on Saturday. Please ask when contacting the trail angels. Do not call places where the Shabbat and Jewish holidays are observed, between: Friday 1 hour before sunset to Saturday 1 hour after sunset. The same rules apply to Jewish holidays: Rosh Hashana (the Jewish new year), Yom Kippur, Sukkot, Passover, and Shavuot. Please arrive and leave at a reasonable time of the day. On the morning of your departure please clean the room and leave it in a proper condition. Most trail angels are not charging for the stay but they do have to maintain the place. It is common, not required, to leave a gratuity of NIS 20 per person or more when you leave. The list is continuosly updated. Please check as you hike to verify for most recent updates In the desert there are several water caching and pickup service providers, this service is not free of charge. The list of trail angels is continously updated. At the bottom of the list we've listed a number of relatively low cost accommmodations, field schools and hostels along the trail. Enjoy the hike on the INT Trail Passport Places where you can get a stamp in the passport are identified in the list. The passport can be obtained at the following places: *The SPNI offices in Tel Aviv. tel - 036388719 Naomi, or by mail: shvil@spni.org.il *Trail head in Kibbutz Dan - Beit Ussishkin *Zammy - trail angel in Isfiya *Mitzpe Ramon field school tel.: 08-6588615 *Trail head in Eilat - field school tel: 08-6372021 Services : Mail Drop - MD : Laundry - L''' : Internet - '''I : Shower - S''' : Meals - Not free of charge - '''M List of Trail Angels from North to South Updated on: February 23, 2012 "SHO" - S'habbat ('S'aturday) and '''H'olidays 'O'bserved From Kibbutz Dan to Haifa *'''Beit Ussishkin - Trailhead in kibbutz Dan- Stamp * Margaliot - Pickup available up to 4 hikers. Shower, laundry, internet sleep. Baruch 0526450446 Yaacov 0547545355 *'Mishkenot Haroim' - Refill water, if empty notify Hananiya. Goat cheese available - Hananiya 0505272422 *'Ramot Naftali' :A room for thru hikers, can fit a dozen+, kitchen. S''' Contact Agmon 0544758494 /0544340212 or Shimon 0507379218. Also Yaron: 050-5369636 :Meirav and Simon Osher '''S - 0507379218/ Sleep on the lawn :Sleep on a mattress, shower, restrooms, up to 10 hikers. Nadav - Cell: 050-5657070 * Kibbutz Bar'am - A room for hikers. Yehuda 052-8313013 *'Matat' - 10 minutes drive from the trail Heiman family Shower, laundry,sleep. Yair - 050-7230744. *'Kfar Shamai' - SHO -Boys and girls do not sleep togheter.054-4590001 e-mail: yarives@hotmail.com Dina and Yariv * Kibbutz Ginosar - Up to 3 hikers in a room. Tents can be set on the lawn. Have a beer at the local bar and the Sea of Galilee is just a few minutes walk. Saar Rabinovitch 0509820083 *'Kfar Hittim' :04-6793752 - Daniel and Judit Ravel ' S, L' * Kinneret (village of) - Miki Cohensius - 052-2479057 *'Kibbutz Kinneret' - Rob Roy canoes - Sleep on the lawn. Please call before 16:00 052-2413176 *'Kfar Kish' - A grocery store in the village : Yuval and Einat S''' 050-2225135, 050-6589523 : Nahum Bucharis '''SHO - 04-6765081 052-3765579 : Avital and Dedi Shahar - S''' Sleep at the yard .054-2122977 : Keekale's hut - Mattresses, shower, refrigerator, cook your own meal. 0523986703 *'''Kfar Tavor : D'vir family S''' 054-2474784 : Yafa and Amiram - Simon Kfir '''I, S 050-5462292 Yafa, 054-6746129 Amiram :Ganz family - Sunday to Wednesday only - S''' Shoshana 050-5932732 * '''Nazareth Illit - Mish'ol - Up to 20 hikers - Bed, S, I. Omer 052-5348558 Moran 052-5348556 *'Hoshaya' - It is a religious community : Tali - SHO S''' 054-7545012 : Aliza - SHO '''S 054-3133746 : Yaacov - SHO S''' 050-6283079 : Menahem - SHO '''S - Large tent 054-3000788 : Ela and Dubi - SHO Sleep, shower, and more. 050-8858250 : Yosi and Lea Levi - SHO 054-4856331 : Yohai - SHO, shower, internet 050-2515487 *'Zippori' : 057-7762105 Sleep on the lawn : Resh Lakish olive produce - Sleep at their yard, S''' - 052-8454662, 04-6465021 *'''Alon Hagalil : Camping site for thru hikers only - 0508242444, 04-9869888 : Dikstro family S''' - Up to 3 people 04-9861247 , 0547776282 *'''Shimshit - S, I. Pickup from the trail available. 052-3747564 Efrat * Alonei Aba - Moti 052-6464909 *'Nofit' - On the trail. sleep on the lawn. Internet, shower, laundry . Baruch 050-5231385 * Yagur - A room with 3 beds. Shower, small refrigerator, kitchenette. Absolutely no alcohol and other drugs are allowed. Boaz - 054-5618941 * Nesher - Sleep, shower, meal, pick up when possible Yael 050-7939644 *'Isfiya' :Tali and Yuval 054-7242842 Shower, meals, internet, sleep :Gilad shower, comfortable couch'S' - 050-7826073 :Michal S, L, M - 0547560479 :Eyal - "Yeti" S, I, M - 052-5571844 *'Haifa' :Off trail Gabi Sagi 0526904058 L, I, M, S : Pickup & drop off. Laundry, internet, shower. Moran and Atalia, 0549732035 From Haifa to Jerusalem * Beit Oren 2 km from the trail. Hot shower, kitchen. Ran 0522611878 *'Nir Etzion' :Daphna & Meir SHO, 0505923746 :Nehemia and Ada Rassel SHO 0505738324, 0506765841, *'Ein Hod' : SHO - Hedi Shmueli S''' , 049842339 , 0505252778 : Mira and Giora - Shower, restroms, kitchen cell phone charge, 04-9842702 , *'''Zerufa - SHO - Moriya and Avshalom - 0542253277, 0524711156 *'Zikhron Yaacov' : Witler family - pickup available.04-6293060 if not at home call Michal 0525285435 : Kohn family 0.5 km from the INT a room for two hikers. Shower. 04-6291406 or 054-8150724 Rona : The Raicher family - 046291343 0505707310 Miri *'Binyamina' :Kobi - SHO 0542800971 : Katz family 1 km from the trail , shower, sleep, internet, meals, Ruti - 0547701963 *'Beit Hananiya' : Sleep on the lawn. Must coordinate at tel: 04-6361157 or with Doron - 0507200296 : A room for up to 3 hikers. Shower, internet. Aviva Golan - 0546629745 *'Gisr A-Zarka' - Fishermen's village Nadav 052-5662423 Mussa 052-6360082 *'Caesarea' - For thru hikers only. S''' Yafe family - 04-6260320, 050-8455220 *'''Sedot Yam Sleep, shower, grocery store. Shavit - 0546669849, Sapir - 0524298508 *'Giv'at Olga' :Ido - Near the beach - 050-2056285 :Lizi - 3 minutes from the beach - 052-8535566 *'Hadera' :Bar and Matan Messika - 0505974092 ,0545646825 , 046338795 :A room for 3-4 hikers. Contact: Noam or Noa 04-6208899, 052-3796636, *'Farm in the Hadera forest' - 052-8350976 You can stay for more than 1 night in return for work on the farm. *'Mikhmoret' - Hot shower, laundry, food, close to the sea, internet. Michal 0524202412. *'Be'erotayim' pickup and drop off at mikhmoret Netta 09-8944867 best on weekends *'Aviha'il' - Hermon family 09-8616095, S, M 057-8170289/ 15 minutes from the INT * Netanya **'S' Asaf 054-5885260 ** Yael - SHO Shower, sleep 0506740362 *'Even Yehuda' - Uri 0524001050 Internet, shower, pickup and drop off at Poleg * Udim - Pickup and drop off at Poleg. S, I, M Timna 052-5100732 *'Kibbutz Shefaim' Noam and Alona -Shower, Laundry, and sometimes bed. 054-6605354 *'Rishpon' - Nakhshon S, I, M - 0542440655 *'Ramat Hasharon' - Yaron Green - 052-8239553 *'Tel Aviv' : 2 minutes from the trail, for two hikers: sleep, shower, kitchen, internet. Avner 054-7988455 : 5 minutes walking from the trail. Maya and Lahav Kushpan. Please send an SMS - 054-7889909 : 5 minutes from the trail. One hiker on a couch or two on the floor. Moshe and Tiviet 0527027707 : Up to 3 hikers, shower, internet, laundry, kitchen, grocery store. Popeye - 0507434053 : Minutes from the trail. For 2 hikers. Laudry, sleep, internet. Itzik: 054-8820791 *'Yaffo' - Closed in July and August S, M 03-6823284, Shaked 054-5959117 *'Hagor' - (close to Afek park)- Elad 054-4753369, 054-2432904 *'Neve Yerek' - 1 km from the trail maps 22/23 north off the map - Omri - 054-6604005, Shiran - 052-8900862, Sleep, Internet, Shower, Grocery store. *'Hod Hasharon' :2 km from the trail up to 3 hikers. S, I Har'el - 0546822323 :1 km from trail S, L, I, M 050-6617118 Arad * Rosh Ha'ayin : Up to 6 hikers, beds, shower, internet. The Saar family (Dvir) 0544-397326 : Up to 4 hikers sleep, shower, laundry, internet, SHO Avia - 0508441157 *'Kfar Sirkin' : S, I Tami and Ya'ir Koren 03-9327631, 052-8776814 : Shir & Nir - Sleep, Shower, Internet, Laundry, grocery store 054-5380303 *'Mazor' : Ronit & Dani Pearl -shower stamp - 052-4371780, 03-9320623 : Renan and Neta Rozov - 050-6424230 , 050-5218775 *'Magshimim' S''' - Karmit - 052366871, Oren 052-3689724, Pick up, drop off, hot meals. *'''Shoham : Nahmani family - A room for 2 hikers. S''' 10 minutes from the trail. 054-5477291 / 03-9772992 : Halperin family - SHO - '''S, M Not on Saturdays - 0523586565 : Yehuda Gefen - SHO - S, L, I Not on Saturdays - 052-4205394 : Orshade - In the industrial zone near the INT - Shower and rest during office hours 08:00-17:30 Yosi - 052-2501886 *'Modi'in' - Shay L, I - 050-5764646 Noa - 050-2157442 2-3 people *'Beit Nehemia' . Up to 3 hikers: laundry, grocery ,sleep, shower, kitchen, internet Kety 0527909027, Assaf 0507490828 *'Macabim-Reut' : Pickup and drop off available. S, L, I, M Sarah - 054-2311676 : Shower, sleep up to 4 hikers. Pickup and drop off Dani and Ofra Levit - 08-0261968, 054-5388844 * Ben Shemen - Shower, Internet, use kitchen, up to 3 hikers. Lital - 050-5917499 *'Sha'alavim' - SHO - but you can arrive on Saturday too. Yael 050-7406890 - S''' * '''Beit Hashmonai - Shower, sleep, Gilo family. Pickup and drop off possible when at home. Michal 0524884848, 089212628 *'Latrun' (Yad Binyamin) - SHO, not on Saturdays. Eliav Ziv, 057-8128540, Vered - 054-256-5515 * Messilat zion - sleep,shower,kitchen,laundry,internet. Eliasaf- 0502050938 *'Ma'ale Hahamisha' - Contact person: Shalom - 052-3840050 *'Zora' - On route 38 from Messilat Zion and from Azeka junction S, I - Michal 052-5678785 *'Kibbutz Tzova' Stamp - S, I, M, L . Terez - 054-5637775, Eldad 054-5637052, Karmit - 054-5637106 Internet, washer, dryer, kitchenette, grocery store open to 19:00 Saturdays 10-13. Max. capacity 6 people. *'Mevasseret Zion' - 3 km off trail from the Sataf : Alon - I, S, M When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 0528636590 : Ran - S, I When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 050-9501616 : Meir - will pickup from the Sataf,0505215299 I, S, L, M *'Sataf' - Coffee shop - restrooms, water and stamp *'Even Sapir' - Amir Baumfeld - 02-6429289 From Jerusalem to Eilat * Jerusalem :Ezra 0525613499 Zipi 0525638988 Home 02-6711277 ' S' : Liat - Kosher food 054-5851983 : Shirli and Gideon S, M 02-6784230 / 0506233595 : Giv'at Hamivtar - Nir and Inbal - S''' For 2 hikers. Leave your backpack and go for a tour of Jeusalem. 02-6540537 / 054-4569811 : City center sleep shower and laundry. Eran 054-7681613 *'''Tzur Hadassa :Avi - S''' 02-5340883 : Eran and Esti - '''S pickup drop off if posible Eran 050-6217852 : Anat and Dan Walenberger - 02-5342220 : Sleep, shower, laundry. Revital - 054-7346962 *'Mata' :A young family is hosting. A room, Shower, internet, laundry, grocery store. Adam 0523-797949. : Shalom (his name is Shalom) Shower and sleep. 0523627713 *'Sarigim Lion' M, S, L, I 029999087 / 0525592226 *'Beit Guvrin' - 0549574679 Nimrod * Ahuzam SHO - A room and shower 0547407507 Osher. *'Philip farm' - 2 km off trail - Small camping site, restrooms and water. Buy a breakfast from the farm's store 050-4758787 *'Pa'amei Tashaz' - 15 minutes drive from the trail. Pickup and drop off from route 40 at Pura Nature preserve at km 11.6 of day 26 in the guide. Sleep, Shower, Meal. Shlomo - 050-7742628 *'Kibbutz Lahav' - Stamp. Two rooms for hikers, 6 or more beds. Hot shower, refrigerator, coffee. Grocery store in the kibbutz. Avi Navon - 050-5474749 *'Sansana' - No need to contact prior to arrival. At the gate ask where is "Mit'ham Sofer" *'Kibbutz Kramim' - Sleep on the lawn, take a shower. Efrat - 0522536220 *'Meitar' : Dana S, I 052-3749838 / 052-4639232 Uri. Please do not call after 20:00 : Tirza and Haim Yovel - Sleep, shower, kitchen 054-4423216 :Nir - I, S 054-6245982, a bed, a room, or optional sleeping on the balcony, hot shower, toilets and internet : Boaz - 052-6154072 *'Forester's house' - Yatir forest - Room (4 beds), shower and coffee. You can't call to ask if the room is free. First come first takes a bed *'Kibbutz Amasa' - A Room for hikers shower, 089555750 *'Tel Arad' - Restrooms, refill water. *'Arad' :Yafit Only during weekends SHO - 0542523773 : Dov Punio - 052-4666056 : Large bedouin tent: heating, shower. Use of digging tools for the caching trip. Arie Schiff : schifff@walla.com 054-4649258 Lea 054-4726825 : Rachel Paine - Up to 4 hikers. Sleep, shower, laundry, meal 050-3070544 : Shower & meal. Up to 4 hikers in our house.08-9954096 054-7510-526 Seeko abd Avi *'Dimona' : The students' residence - Sleep, internet, shower, Uri - 0507757028, Re'ut - 052-8198154, Stav & Itamar 0508464784 : Ayalim residence - By the central bus station. Shower, internet, cook your own meal. Adar 0526248755 *'Yerooham' :The students' residence - Shira 054-4472288 Ron 054-7272988 : David - 0524789519 SHO *'Midreshet Ben Gurion' - Grocery store : Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge), Mail Drop. e-mail: art4tour@gmail.com - 052-3920891 : Tamir and Adi: bed, shower, laundry, internet (free of charge) - 0528596203 *'Geve Hava' (night camp sp19) - Pickup and drop off, water supply (not free of charge) - Suleiman''' 050-7251129 *'Mizpe Ramon' . :Sleep, Shower Lea / Asael SHO 0527204585/08-6595233 :Noam and Avital, sleep and shower, SHO 0544399821/0737259278 : Nehorai and Hadas Peretz SHO- Shower, laundry, sleep in our yard. meals, 0578191219 : Ari and Amana SHO 0578106704 *'Ein Yahav' map J - S''' Amit Reis 0522-919333 *'''Sapir Grocery store : Moshe - SHO - 054-5458770 : Oded Ba'arava - Laundry, shower, sleep - 052-4260811, 052-4260812 *'Zofar' :Eliyahu (grocery store) - 0523666099 :Yona - 052-4260917 *'Samar' - Natalie and Lorent 052-4562357 *'Timna Park' - Stamp at the gate. Over night stay * Be'er Ora If possible will buy for you water and food (you pay the cost). You must call him at least 48 hours prior to arrival '. You can also sleep at the yard. Zohar - 052-5664107 *'Eilat :The Shelter - First night free for thru hikers only based upon availability 086332868 :Liran 052-8222772 :Shlomo - Shower, Laundry, Meals, pickup and drop off possible - 0507742628 :Gili Hoine - 054-2284227 :Oded Uman - logistical support water, food etc. 050-6704760 List of low cost accommodations This is not for B&B. Do not list places that charge more than NIS 75 / night/person even if it is a single hiker. * Nimrod : Camping site Bekatot Ba'arafel - 04-6984218, 052-2697718 : Ohel Avrham camping site - 052-2821141 *'Kibbutz Dan' - Stamp at Beit Ussishkin Sleep inside the gim - NIS 25. Shower and restrooms. Grocery store open: Sun-Thu 06:45:13:00; 17:00-19:00. Fri 06:45-13:00; closed on Saturdays and holidays. Contact: Yanai Shaham 050-7206247 *'Kibbutz Dafna' - Camping from March to June and September to November (not during holidays) NIS 30 Tel: 054-7989070 Roi *'Dishon' :Rachel NIS 30 - 0502695805 : Camping site NIS 30. Thru hikers NIS 25. Hot shower. Reuven Hirsh 050-224-6166, 04-690-2733. *'Yir'on' - Stamp ' A room for hikers NIS 10. 0547768364 Shlomi *'Meron - SHO - Bed and shower in large tents (NIS 45-75) Uriel 0544780712 *'Kibbutz Hokuk' - Mattresses, showers & kitchen in youth center. Supermarket 3 minutes away. 2 km from Trail. NIS 15. Assaf 050-849-7846. *'Migdal' - Supermarket on the trail. Sleep in your tent. Open until 01:00 a.m. In summer open 24 hours. *'Yavne'el' : 3 km northwest of Eilot observation point in a farm above Yavne'el bed and shower. NIS 10 Uzi 0507370880 :Camping site NIS 35/person 3 km off trail 050-5277345 *'Kfar Kish' : Shemesh family - Private camping site and shower NIS 25/person 050-6589523 050-2225135 : In a private house NIS 70 based upon availability. Stamp. Sleep, shower, kitchen. Sarah 050-5441972 * Shibli - Camping 052-3106103 Sami NIS 50 *'Nazareth Illit' - Mazal 052-3455514 NIS 50 *'Nazareth' - Stamp. Fauzi Azar Inn NIS 70 - 054-4322328 * Harduf - NIS 30 Sleep, shower, kitchenette. Rei 0523242798 * Zikron Yaacov - Hanadiv gardens - Stamp *'Caesarea' - NIS 30 054-7214132 *'Hadera' - Lizi - NIS 50. 052-8535566 * Mikhmoret - NIS 70 Shower, internet, beds, linen 050-7252875 *'Beit Nehemia' - NIS 10 set your tent or in your sleeping bag - Nadav 050-2787180, 03-9711291 *'Kibbutz Netiv-ha-Lamed-Heh' - Vertigo - Bed and shower in return for work. - 029900235 *'Kibbutz Dvir' - A room for up to 6 hikers, NIS 10/person. Grocery store. Ilana Levin 052-8105316 * Drejat - Room+shower NIS 60. Stamp. Breakfast / Dinner additional cost. Grocery store. Jaber - 054-7969576 *'Arad' - Avital and Alon Aharoni NIS 50 artists' quarter- 0544396824 * Mizpe Ramon : Adama - Inscence road quarter (NIS 60) - 08-6595190 : The Green Backpackers - NIS 70. Shower, sleep, kitchenette, laundry, DVD, assist in caching water. Mail drop and stamp. 054-6907474 Li : Large tent by the visitors' center. Up to 20 hikers. Mattresses, hot shower, restrooms, kitchenette, microwave. NIS 60. Roni 050-5903661 : Tzel Midbar Stamp ' NIS 50 054-5400194 - 08-6586229 *'Be'erot Khan Inside the Ramon crater. Stay for a reduced price- meals and shower available - 08-6586713 . It is recommended to make a reservation during holidays. *'Zofar' Inscence Road Khan - NIS 70 for INT hikers. Not available on weekends and holidays. 0523666476 *'Paran' - Aviran Khan. Pick up and drop off too. Reduced price on week days 052-3868938 *'Shitim' (www.desertashram.co.il) Stamp. Camping site NIS 30 for INT hikers under the age of 30 includes 3 meals, Thu & Fri 50/night. Over the age of 30: NIS 75/night iuncluding 3 meals, Thu & Fri NIS 170/night. The place is stricktly vegetarian. No meat is allowed no tuna fish or sardines. No camp fire or dogs. Dormitory is available. Inquire on site. cell: 052-3824617 *'Shaharut ' Camel rider nomads camp - 1.5 km north of Shaharut, NIS 35 Tent, meals (extra cost), shower & toilet, a mobile camp to assist you, mail drop , logistics & support, Einat 052-8376332, Amir 052-3351357 *'Timna Park' - Stamp *'Elifaz' Sleep in a large tent, shower, rest rooms NIS 30 08-6356230/052-3688384. *'ILH' Israel Hostels Low price hostels. / Nimrod (Mt. Hermon), Tiberias, Nazareth, Jerusalem, Mitzpe Ramon, Paran, Eilat. Book on line at: http://www.hostels-israel.com *'Field school hostels' You can stay for NIS 50/night based on availability of a bed. It is not possible to make a reservation since this rate is available only on the night of arrival. You will sleep in a room of 4-10 beds. Stamp your passport at all the locations below. Below is a list of hostels along the INT :Mt. Meron - 04-6980022 :Tavor - 04-6766250 :Mizpe Ramon - 08-6588615/6 :Eilat - 08-6372021. Only for thru hikers who complete the hike in Eilat *'IYHA' Israel Youth Hostels Association IYHA provides a discount for holders of IYHF card and hikers who present the INT guide receive a $1.5 discount off the official lodging price. IYHA hostels are located at the following places near the trail: Tel Hai, Safed, Ginosar, Poriya, Tel Aviv, Arad, Mizpe Ramon, Eilat. For reservations call: 1-599-519-511 or visit http://www.iyha.org.il/eng/ Mail Drop Service Mail a package to yourself. This free of charge service is required mainly between Arad to Eilat. *'Midreshet Ben Gurion' Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge), Mail Drop. e-mail: art4tour@gmail.com - 052-3920891 * Mizpe Ramon Mail a package to the post office. You must include your name, and the name of the post office manager in Mizpe Ramon - Almog. The address of the post office in Mizpe Ramon is: Ben - Gurion street 8/9 Mizpe Ramon 80600. Tel: : +972-8-6588416 +972-8-6588416 Please contact by phone the post office before sending the package and verrify with the manager. This is not a regular service of the Israeli post office, it is provided only in Mizpe Ramon. Opening hours: Sun+Thu 08:00-18:00; Mon+Tue 08::00-12:30 and 15:30-18:00; Wed 08:00-13:30; Fri 08:00-12:00; Sat- Closed : The Green Backpackers - NIS 70. Shower, sleep, kitchenette, laundry, DVD, assist in caching water. Mail Drop .e-mail: greenbmr@gmail.com 054-6907474 Li * Shaharut Camel rider nomads camp - 1.5 km north of Shaharut, NIS 35 Tent, meals (extra cost), shower & toilet, a mobile camp to assist you, Mail Drop , logistics & support, Einat 052-8376332, Amir e-mail: gadnaor@zahav.net.il - 052-3351357 Water caching trips in the desert Water caching service in the desert, share a ride too, not free of charge *'Haim Berger' - 054-5343797 E-mail: Bergerh@bgu.ac.il. Share a cache for solo hikers or small groups of 2 hikers. Pay according to the number of bottles you need. * Yoram Zvik ' - Yeroham - 054-4761761 e-mail: yzvik@netvision.net.il *'Amir Gadnaor - Shaharut - gadnaor@zahav.net.il 052-3351357 * Gev Holit night camp - End of day 40 / day 9s in the INT guide (map 49) there is a trail angel who maintains water supply for hikers. For an update about the water left at Gev Holit please contact Eliyahu in Zofar: Tel: 0523666099 . Also please let him know how many water bottles are left there * Baraq night camp Jan. 20, 2012.The water supply here is discontinued until further notice. Once renewed we'll let you know. - End of day 42 / day 7s in the INT guide (map 52). Trail angles are keeping water supply for hikers. Please contact Ilan 050-8187080 or Yoram 057-7762076 to report how much water is left at the night camp so they can refill the supply. Pickup and drop off service in the desert *'Yerooham' - Transfer of luggage, water drop off service, logistical support, pickup and drop off between Arad to Eilat Cell: Muhammad - 050-5278128 or Yoram Zvik (speaks English) : 054-4761761 by SMS only or yzvik@netvision.net.il *'Midreshet Ben Gurion' :*Haim Berger - 054-5343797 E-mail: Bergerh@bgu.ac.il :Arthur provides pickup and drop off service 052-3920891 E-mail: art4tour@gmail.com *'Mitzpeh Ramon' - Eyal Korin will cache and drop off water and food in the central Negev (Ein Yorkeam to Zihor) 052-4433286 4desertours@gmail.com. *'Mitzpeh Ramon' - Ziv Spector will cache and drop off water and food in the central Negev (Ein Yorkeam to Zihor) 054-6277413 . *'Mitzpeh Ramon' - Harel will cache and drop off water and food in the central Negev (Ein Yorkeam to Zihor) 050-2213395 *'Geled night camp' - Itzik Maoz will drop off water at Geled night camp 052-3666453 *'Shaharut - camel riders nomads camp' Amir Gadnaor - 052-3351357 / Einat 052-8375332, buying food, water supply, pick up & drop off, logistical support 4x4 our mobile camp with food, shelter, toilet & shower - group guiding & asistance *'Eilat' :Mori will cache water in the area of Eilat NIS 150-200/cache 057-7370101 morichen@zahav.net.il :Ron Harari - water, food and woods drop off service, group (up to 8) pickup and drop off, general logistical support in the Mountains of Eilat. 050-2339020 nikiron@gmail.com Taxi service in the desert Always ask to turn on the meter. Fixed price rides are more expensive *'Arad' - Eli Levi 052-2889579 08-9953791 *'Dimona' Uzi - 052-3557105, Yosi - 050-6435420 *'Mizpe Ramon' (Large VAN) - Tuba - 052-6500666 *'Eilat' - Victor - 0522797752 Angels Angels